ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Wiki:Archives
This is the Archives of the Iron Man Wiki. All old Wiki Files, Data and etc. are placed here. Wordmarks Mini IMWikiWordmarkFinal2014.png| Wiki-wordmark.png| Full-Sized IMWikiWordmarkM282014O.png| IMWikiWordmarkFinal2014O.png| IMNWMFINAL.png| Posters / Wallpapers IMWikiPromoPoster.png| Wiki Headers This is where all the Wiki Headers, old and current are placed. ---- Infinity's Headers Home-Links.png| Home-Polls.png| Home-Blogs.png| Media.png| Gold Headers IronManWikiNewChat.png IMWikiArticlesFinalWT.png IMWikiChatFinalWT.png IMWikiBlogsFinalWT.png IMWikiWelcomeWT.png IMWikiPollFinalWT.png IMWikiLinksFinalWT.png IMWikiNewsHeaderFinalWT.png IMWikiMechanic%27sListFinalWT.png IMWikiMediaHeaderFinalWT.png Christmas Headers IMWikiWelcomeChristmas.png IMWikiArticlesChristmas.png IMWikiNewsHeaderChristmas.png IMWikiMediaHeaderChristmas.png IMWikiChatChristmas.png IMWikiBlogsChristmas.png IMWikiMechanic%27sListChristmas.png IMWikiPollChristmas.png IMWikiLinksChristmas.png New Headers (Version 1) TitleFinal.png IMWikiNewNewsFinal.png IMWikiNewMediaFinal.png IMWikiNewBlogsFinal.png IMWikiNewPollFinal.png IMWikiNewLinksFinal.png IMWikiNewMechanic%27sListFinal.png IMWiki2014NewsFinal.png IMWiki2014NewChatFinal.png IMWiki2014MLFinal.png IMWiki2014LinksFinal.png IMWiki2014ArticlesFinal.png New Headers (Version 2) UltronNews.png| UltronPolls.png| UltronStrings.png| Wiki Interface All the images and files used for the Iron Man Wiki Interface are placed here. ---- Icons HoloMessageBubble.png| HoloSearchSprite2.png| HoloSS3.png| HoloSS4.png| HoloSS5.png| Old Wiki Interface HoloLowBlue.png| HoloSearch.png| HoloNavBarFinal.png| HoloNavTab.png| HoloNavTabInactive.png| HoloFinal.PNG| HoloFinal2.png| HoloFinal4.png| HoloFinal3.png| HoloFinal5.png| HoloFinal7.png| HoloFinalRed.png| HoloFinalRed0.png| HoloFinalRed1.png| HoloFinalGold.png| HoloFinalGold2.png| HoloFinalGold0.png| HoloStartAWiki.png| HoloStartAWikiHover.png| HoloRandomWikiFinal.png| HoloSecondary.png| HoloSecondaryHover.png| HoloAddAVideo.png| HoloAddAVideoHover.png| HoloStartAChat.png| HoloStartAChatHover.png| HoloForumPolicies-FAQ.png| HoloForumPolicies-FAQHover.png| HoloManageBoards.png| HoloManageBoardsHover.png| HoloStartADiscussion.png| HoloStartADiscussionHover.png| HoloAddAPhoto.png| HoloManageBoardsHover.png| WikiHoloBG2.png| WikiTocBG.png| HoloBGAlt.png| HologramBackground.png| HologramBackground2.png| New Wiki Interface New2014TOCBG.png WIV2AddAPhoto.png WIV2AddAPhotoHeader.png WIV2AddAPhotoHeaderHover.png WIV2AddAVideo.png WIV2AddAPhotoHover.png WIV2Background2.png WIV2AddAVideoHover.png WIV2LowRed.png WIV2ForumPolicies-FAQ.png WIV2ForumPolicies-FAQHover.png WIV2Main.png WIV2ManageBoards.png WIV2PreviewPublish.png WIV2ManageBoardsHover.png WIV2PreviewPublishHover.png WIV2Search.png WIV2RandomWiki.png WIV2Secondary.png WIV2SecondaryHover.png WIV2StartAChat.png WIV2StartAChatHover.png WIV2StartADiscussion.png WIV2StartADiscussionHover.png WIV2StartAWiki.png WIV2StartAWikiHover.png WIV2Main2.png WIV2BGAlt.png WIV2ModuleButtons.png WIV2RedBackground.png Archived Featured Articles This page contains all the former Featured Articles from the Home Page, and will be archived here to keep as records or as a backup page in case they are ever needed in the future. 2013 Featured Articles July 26, 2013 Collection MARK2.jpg|The Mark II|link=Mark II|linktext=The second suit of armor built by Tony Stark, that was used to test flight power. Iron_man_3_maya_hansen.jpg|'Maya Hansen'|link=Maya Hansen (film)|linktext=A botanist, Tony Stark's former girlfriend, and the creator of the Extremis Virus. Photo(231).PNG|'I.M. 3 - The Official Game'|link=Iron Man 3 - The Official Game|linktext=A game created by Gameloft and Marvel. Available for apple mobile devices. Photo(213).jpg|'Gene Khan'|link=Gene Khan|linktext=A character, that appears in the TV series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures. ---- August 6, 2013 Collection Photo(298).jpg|The Stealth Armor|link=Stealth Armor (I.M.A.A.)|linktext=The Stealth Armor from the TV series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Photo(248).jpg|'Thor: The Dark World'|link=Thor: The Dark World|linktext=The upcoming sequel to the movie Thor. To be released on October 30, 2013. Photo(217).jpg|'Titanium Man'|link=Titanium Man|linktext=A super-villain and arch-enemy of Iron Man in the comics. Image.jpg|'Killer Shrike'|link=Killer Shrike (I.M.A.A.)|linktext=A villainous character that appears in the TV series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures. ---- August 13, 2013 Collection Photo(390).JPG|The Ultimate Armor|link=Ultimate Armor|linktext=The armor used by Tony Stark in the Ultimate comics series. Photo(528).jpg|'Avengers vs. X-Men'|link=Avengers vs. X-Men|linktext=A Marvel crossover comics series, featuring the Avengers versus the X-Men. Photo(35).jpg|The Mark 26|link=Mark 26|linktext=The improved version of the Heavy Construction Suit created by Tony Stark. Photo(503).JPG|'Civil War'|link=Civil War|linktext=A special Marvel crossover comics series, featuring a war between super-heroes. ---- September 9, 2013 Collection Photo(56).jpg|The Mark X|link=Mark I|linktext=The tenth suit created by Tony Stark. It is part of the Iron Legion. Full front view.jpg|The Mark VII|link=Mark VII|linktext=The seventh suit, also known as the Fully-Loaded Suit, used by Tony to battle the Chitauri. Photo(460).jpg|The Mark 30|link=Mark 30|linktext=Also known as the Silver Centurion Suit Upgrade, it is a part of the Iron Legion. Photo(591).jpg|The Orbital Armor|link=Orbital Armor|linktext=An armor created by the Tony Stark from the Ultimate Comics Universe. ---- September 23, 2013 Collection Photo(642).JPG|The Mark 15|link=Mark 15|linktext=A Stealth Suit, also known as Sneaky, that was built and created by Tony Stark. Photo(602).JPG|'J.A.R.V.I.S.'|link=J.A.R.V.I.S.|linktext=A highly advanced A.I., that serves as a friend and assistant of Tony Stark. Photo(686).JPG|The Mark 31|link=Mark 31|linktext=The High-Velocity Centurion Suit, also known as Piston. It is a part of the Iron Legion. Photo (8).jpg|The Mark 38|link=Mark 38|linktext=The Heavy Lifting Suit, known as Igor, that was created to lift heavy objects. October 2, 2013 Collection Photo(487).JPG|'Avengers: Age of Ultron'|link=The Avengers: Age of Ultron|linktext=The upcoming sequel to the Marvel Crossover film, The Avengers. Photo(148).png|The Arc Reactor|link=Arc Reactor|linktext=An electro-magnet capable of generating a tremendous amount of power. Photo(652).JPG|The Mark IX|link=Mark IX|linktext=The ninth suit created by Tony Stark, and successor to the Mark VIII. Photo (11).jpg|The Mark 39|link=Mark 39|linktext=The Sub-Orbital Suit, known as Gemini, or Starboost. It is part of the Iron Legion. October 21, 2013 Collection Photo(157).jpg|'Hammer Industries'|link=Hammer Industries|linktext=The weapons manufacturing company owned and created by Justin Hammer. ArmorMod21.jpg|'Plastic Ghost Armor'|link=Plastic Ghost Armor|linktext=Also known as the Stealth Armor Mark III, used by Tony against the Black Panther. Photo(316).JPG|'Extremis Armor'|link=Extremis Armor|linktext=The famous armor created and hsed by Tony in the Extremis Story Arc. Photo(267).PNG|'Gameloft'|link=Gameloft|linktext=The company that distributed and produced the game, Iron Man 3 - The Official Game. October 28, 2013 Collection Photo(600).PNG|The JARVIS App|link=Marvel's Iron Man 3: JARVIS - A Second Screen Experience|linktext=A novelty application created by Marvel Studios, featuring the AI character, JARVIS. Midas.png|The Mark 21|link=Mark 21|linktext=The High-Altitude Suit, known as Midas, built by Tony Stark for high-altitudes. Photo(239).png|The Chitauri Warriors|link=Chitauri Warriors|linktext=The powerful and intelligent warriors, that make up the primary part of the Chitauri Army. Photo(676).JPG|The Mark 32|link=Mark 32|linktext=The Enhanced RT Suit, known as Romeo, and the 32nd Iron Man suit created by Tony Stark. November 4, 2013 Collection Photo(724).jpg|'Thor Odinson'|link=Thor Odinson (film)|linktext=The God of Thunder, prince of Asgard and a member of The Avengers. Photo(32).jpg|The Mark 37|link=Mark 37|linktext=The Deep Sea Suit, known as Hammerhead and the 37th suit built by Tony Stark. Photo(646).JPG|The Mark 28|link=Mark 28|linktext=The Radiation-Zone Suit, known as Jack, built by Tony Stark to withstand extreme radiation. Photo(151).png|The Mark 41|link=Mark 41|linktext=The Skeleton Suit, known as Bones, built by Tony Stark and prototype to the Mark 42. November 11, 2013 Collection Photo(651).JPG|The Mark 22|link=Mark 22|linktext=The War Machine 2.0 Prototype Suit, known as Hot Rod, built and created by Tony Stark. Photo(414).JPG|The Mighty Fear Itself|link=The Mighty Fear Itself|linktext=A Marvel crossover comics series, featuring the Fear Itself storyline. Photo(396).JPG|'Tony Stark (Earth-616)'|link=Tony Stark (Earth-616)|linktext=The mainstream character known as Iron Man, of Earth-616 in the Marvel Comics Universe. Enter Ultron.PNG|'Ultron'|link=Ultron (film)|linktext=The main antagonist in the upcoming film, The Avengers: Age of Ultron. November 18, 2013 Collection Iron Man Mark 6.jpg|The Mark VI|link=Mark VI|linktext=The first armor to feature a triangular chest piece using the new Vibranium Arc Reactor. Photo(238).jpg|The Tesseract|link=Tesseract|linktext=A powerful cube of infinite energy. It is one of the six Infinity Gems, and is the Energy Gem. Photo(570).JPG|'Iron Man 3 Soundtrack'|link=Iron Man 3 Soundtrack|linktext=The award-winning soundttack of Iron Man 3, composed by Brian Tyler. Photo (6).jpg|The Mark 17|link=Mark 17|linktext=The Artillery Level RT Suit, known as the Heartbreaker, and part of the Iron Legion. November 25, 2013 Collection Photo(680).JPG|The Mark 18|link=Mark 18|linktext=The Stealth Artillery Level RT Suit, known as Cassanova, created by Tony Stark. Photo(488).JPG|The 2020 Armor|link=2020 Armor|linktext=The futuristic and powerful armor created by Arno Stark from the year 2020. Trailer2-18.jpg|The Monaco Track|link=Grand Monaco Racing Track|linktext=The place where the grand prix took place, as well as the battle of Iron Man and Whiplash. Photo(450).JPG|The Phoenix-Buster Armor|link=Phoenix-Buster ArmorPhoenix-Buster Armor|linktext=The armor created by Tony Stark in attempt to stop the Phoenix from destroying Earth. December 2, 2013 Collection Killian 1.jpg|'Aldrich Killian (film)'|link=Aldrich Killian (film)|linktext=The creator and leader of A.I.M., and the true face behind the Mandarin Photo(292).png|The Arctic Armor|link=Arctic Armor|linktext=An armor built by Tony Stark that appears in the TV series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Photo (7).jpg|The Mark 40|link=Mark 40|linktext=The Hyper Velocity Traveling Suit, known as Shotgun, with the speed of over Mach 5. Photo(269).JPG|The Bleeding Edge Armor|link=Bleeding Edge Armor|linktext=The powerful Extremis based technology suit built and used by Tony in the comics. December 9, 2013 Collection Justin Hammer.jpg|'Justin Hammer' (film)|link=Justin Hammer (film)|linktext=The founder and CEO of Hammer Industries, and the industrial business rival to Tony Stark. Photo(346).JPG|Agent Phil Coulson|link=Phil Coulson|linktext=A high-level Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, who helped in forming The Avengers. Photo(79).JPG|'Ellen Brandt'|link=Ellen Brandt|linktext=A dangerous war veteran and assassin, who was injected with the Extremis Virus. Photo(709).JPG|'Iron Man Volume 5 #17'|link=Iron Man Volume 5 17|linktext=The shocking conclusion to the Secret Origin of Tony Stark comic series! December 23, 2013 Collection Photo(353).JPG|'Space Armor Mark III'|link=|linktext=The third generation of the Space Armor, built by Tony Stark in the comics. Marvel_logo.png|'Marvel'|link=Marvel Comics|linktext=The company that started it all, and published the famous Iron Man comics. Photo(721).jpg|'Iron Man 3'|link=Iron Man 3|linktext=The 2013 summer blockbuster film featuring the super-hero and fellow Avenger, Iron Man! Photo(523).jpg|'Recorder 451'|link=Recorder 451|linktext=The Rigellian Recorder who set out to achieve it's own destiny and goal, with Tony Stark. December 30, 2013 Collection Photo(416).JPG|'Iron Destroyer Armor'|link=Iron Destroyer Armor|linktext=The armor used and created by Tony Stark in the Fear Itself comics storyline. Photo(708).JPG|'Iron Man Volume 5 #16'|link=Iron Man Volume 5 16|linktext=The sixteenth issue of the fifth volume of the famous Iron Man comics series! Pepperpotsmovie.jpg|'Pepper Potts (film)'|link=Pepper Potts (film)|linktext=The assistant and girlfriend of Tony, as well the Head-Chief of Stark Industries. Ghost_(Iron_Man_Armored_Adventures).png|'Ghost (I.M.A.A.)'|link=Ghost (I.M.A.A.)|linktext=A villainous mercenary from the Iron Man: Armored Adventures TV series. 2014 Featured Articles January 6, 2014 Collection Photo(133).png|'Ho Yinsen (film)'|link=Ho Yinsen (film)|linktext=A physicist who helped Tony Stark create the Iron Man Armor, and the Mark I. Photo(489).JPG|'2.0 Armor'|link=2.0 Armor|linktext=The new armor created by Tony for Rhodey in the Iron Man 2.0 comics series. ArmorMod15.jpg|'Crossing Armor'|link=Crossing Armor|linktext=The sixteenth armor model created by Tony Stark in the Iron Man comics. Photo(143).jpg|'Senator Stern'|link=Senator Stern|linktext=A senator of the US who wants to turn the Iron Man Armor to the US Government. January 13, 2014 Collection Photo(813).jpg|'1932 Ford Roadster'|link=Ford Flathead Roadster (1932)|linktext=A famous old Ford car owned by Tony Stark and a part of his car collection. Photo(706).JPG|'James Rhodes (film)'|link=James Rhodes (film)|linktext=A Lieutenant Colonel of the United States Military and the best friend of Tony Stark. Iron_Man_Armored_Adventures_Space-armor.png|'Space Armor (I.M.A.A.)'|link=Space Armor (I.M.A.A.)|linktext=A Space Armor version of the Iron Man suit in the TV series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures. Photo(801).jpg|'2008 Audi R8'|link=Audi R8 (2008)|linktext=The 2008 Audi R8 car model owned by Tony Stark, and considered one of his favorites. January 20, 2014 Collection Photo(794).jpg|The Saleen S7|link=Saleen S7|linktext=A famous sports car of the Saleen car brand, formerly owned by Tony Stark. Iron-man-3.jpg|The Mark 42|link=Mark 42|linktext=The 42nd second armor built by Tony, featuring the new prehensile technology. Photo(679).JPG|The Mark 23|link=Mark 23|linktext=The Extreme Heat Suit named Shades, and the twenty-third suit built by Tony Stark. Photo(665).JPG|The Mark 19|link=Mark 19|linktext=The High-Velocity Suit named Tiger, built by Tony Stark and part of the Iron Legion. Janary 27, 2014 Collection No Featured Articles on this date. February 2014 Collections There were No Featured Articles for this month due to the ongoing New Wiki Interface Project for the wiki. Data This page is for will contain the Archived Poll Results as a backup and page for records of the former Poll Results given out in the home page. Iron Poll: Best Actor Results ---- I'RON' P'OLL:' B''EST'' A''CTOR'' R'ESULTS' ---- Ben Kingsley: WINNER; 1st Place 895 Votes ---- Gwyneth Paltrow: 2nd Place 441 Votes ---- Don Cheadle: 3rd Place 206 Votes ---- Guy Pearce: 4th Place 78 Votes ---- Other: 5th Place 63 Votes ---- Paul Bettany: Last Place 39 VotesThe Poll was created at 18:34 on June 27, 2012. The Poll was closed at 20:15 on July 22, 2013, and overall 1,722 people voted. ---- Poll Result #2 ---- I'RON' M'AN' 4''' '''POLL R'ESULTS' ---- "Yes, there will be an Iron Man 4 with Robert Downey Jr. set to return." : WINNER; 1st Place 334 Votes ---- "No, there will be no Iron Man 4 at all." : 2nd Place 24 Votes ---- "Maybe there will be an Iron Man 4, but Robert Downey Jr. may or may not return." : 3rd Place 20 Votes ---- "Yes, there will be an Iron Man 4, but without Robert Downey Jr." : Last Place 11 VotesThe Poll was created at 15:28 on July 22, 2013. The Poll was closed at 1:17 on January 8, 2014, and overall 389 people voted. ---- Poll Result #3 ---- A''' '''GIFT F'ROM' T'ONY' C'HRISTMAS' P'OLL' R'ESULTS' ---- "An Iron Man Armor." : WINNER; 1st Place 94 Votes ---- "A Stark Industries Phone." : 2nd Place 5 Votes ---- "A super highly advanced A.I." : TIE; 3rd Place 4 Votes ---- "The Potato Gun Mark II." : TIE; 3rd Place 4 Votes ---- "An Audi R8." : TIE; 3rd Place 4 VotesThe Poll was created at 14:00 on December 2, 2013. The Poll was closed at 7:25 on January 13, 2014, and overall 111 people voted. Archived News News 1 This is for the Archived News in the Iron News Section of the home page. ---- T'HE' R'EBIRTH' OF THE W'IKI!' ---- Greetings Fellow Iron Man Wiki Members! I am pleased to announce that the wiki has been re-shaped into a better and more resourceful place than before, and that for the past few months it has been ever-growing to live up to it's theme as the Ultimate Resource Database For Iron Man! For the first time, the wiki has managed to reach the 400th page mark, and to celebrate that grand achievement, a new poll has been created for you to vote in the Iron Polls Section of the main page. We also would like to notify you of many changes and new features the wiki now has in store for you. All of which are listed below: * The wiki now has a new Home Page, that provides new sections and features that you can now browse through and use. These include: **The Multi-Portal - A brand new portal featuring all the characters from the Iron Man Cinematics Universe, down to the famous TV series, Iron Man: Armored Adventures. ** The Iron News Section - A new section that will feature news and updates about matters related to Iron Man, as well as important matters about the wiki. **The Featured Media Section - The new Featured Media section now has a Description box available for each video beneath it, to give you an idea about what the video is all about and other important information it has to offer. **The Featured Articles Section - The new Featured Articles section now provides a gallery slider that features four articles from the wiki every week, and gets updated every Monday of the Week, UTC Time. **The Iron Polls Section - The Iron Polls section is once again active, and now has new features and updates: ***A New Poll has been created, and is now available for you to vote. ***'New Polls' will be created every six months/per year, depending on the majority of votes and the productivity of the community, as well as after the previous poll has been completed and closed. ***'Poll Results' will now be given out after previously active polls have been completed and closed. **The Mechanic's List Section - This is a new section that provides you things that the wiki needs fixing. If you ever want to help us out, you can refer to this section to give you an idea of what pages in the wiki needs fixing, supplication of information and attention. * Other Major Updates: **The Forum's feature is now active for your use. Discuss anything about Iron Man, and be sure to always place it in the right discussion board and follow the basic rules! **The Wiki-Navigation Bar has now been improved, with content and features available for you to browse and use. Well that's all the changes, with the new features and updates the wiki now has in store for all you Iron Man Wiki Members and Fans, to enjoy at your leisure. We hope to reach beyond the 400th page mark, and that we can achieve at least 500 pages, or even more to make the wiki expand and grow ever popular, together with a growing active community full of fans and people alike. We would like to thank all the fans and contributors out there that has helped shaped the wiki into what it has become now, because without you we would probably never have achieved this feat, and that we hope to see more of you, work together into the future to make this wiki an even better place, and ultimately live up as the Ultimate Resource Database For Iron Man! Thank you, and have a pleasant day! Sincerely, I.S.M. (talk) 13:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- T'HE' I'NTRODUCTION' OF I.S.M. ---- What is I.S.M.? I.S.M. stands for Infinity Storm Max. It is a small team, consisting of three active members in the wiki, that has helped shaped and keep the wiki running, as well as making it into what it has become now. These three members, namely Infinity323, Hail Storms Wrath and Maximus Loo2012, are all Administrators and each one has contributed to the wiki, in a unique way. The following information below specifies each member's User Membership, Area of Expertise and Status of Activity: *'Infinity323' - Graphics Designer, Javascript & CSS Coder, Editor **User Membership: Administrator, Bureaucrat, Chat Moderator, Rollback **User Status: Semi-Active *'Hail Storms Wrath' - Leader of the I.S.M., Ultimate Editor, Head Administrator **User Membership: Administrator, Chat Moderator, Rollback **User Status: Hyper Active *'Maximus Loo2012' - Secondary Leader, Moderator, Editor **User Membership: Administrator **User Status: Semi-Active If you ever need any help or have a question to ask regarding the wiki, you can refer to the I.S.M. team, and we will gladly help you in any way we can. You can ask any I.S.M. Team Member, for as long as they are active and they will be sure to attend to your matters. Updates and news from us with regards to the wiki, will come in the future. We will keep the wiki active and moderated, and ensure that it continues to grow, together with an active community, to become the best Iron Man Wiki in existence. We hope to collaborate with you in the future. Stay tuned for any updates and news. Sincerely, I.S.M. (talk) 12:15, July 30, 2013 (UTC)I.S.M. ---- T'HE' A'VENGERS' 2''' '''SEQUEL C'ONFIRMED' ---- The sequel to the marvel crossover movie The Avengers has now been confirmed! With a teaser poster now released to give fans a taste of what's coming, and an official logo as well for the movie with a new title called The Avengers: Age of Ultron. Few details have only been surfaced about this massive upcoming sequel. Some of which include that: * Joss Whedon is set to direct the film once again, and the original cast from the first film is set to return, after the phase 2 of the Marvel Cinematics Universe is complete. ** Robert Downey Jr. has extended his contract with Marvel Studios, and has signed up to reprise his role as Tony Stark. Robert also stated that he has signed up for even an Avengers 3 film, but no news has surfaced about him returning to do an Iron Man 4 movie. * New characters are set to be introduced to the film, namely comic heroes Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver. Spider-Man and Ant Man may also be added to the film. * Thanos, who was rumored to be the films main antagonist, may have been replaced by Ultron instead. Although, this not yet a-hundred percent confirmed. * The Official Logo for the movie has already been released, with the exact and confirmed date for the movie's release on the 1st of May, 2015. That's all the news so far, but there's more yet to come into the massive super-hero sequel of the Marvel Franchise. So stay tuned for more updates on the upcoming sequel Iron Man Fans! ~ By Hail Storms Wrath (talk) 13:48, July 23, 2013 (UTC)Hail Storms Wrath News 2 ---- T'HE' A'VENGERS:' A'GE' OF U'LTRON' U'PDATES' ---- The upcoming film, The Avengers: Age of Ultron now has more new updates as it is set to be released on 1st of May 2015. All the updates regarding the film be posted here, and please take note that this news will be updated on a regular basis as more news from the film comes out. Currently, the Marvel crossover sequel released a ton of updates regarding the casting, production and others over the past few months and is now building up as the film starts production and gains even more media attention. The Teaser Trailer for the film has also been released during the 2013 San Diego Comic-Con by director Joss Whedon and was made available to watch on Youtube, a few months after the event. Refer to the Featured Media section in the home page, to watch the SDCC Teaser Trailer for the film. The movie will start filming on early 2014, and pre-production has already started. Now back to topic, below are the list of updates the film currently has up to date: * The Main Ensemble Cast from the first film has set to return and casting for the main characters is most likely done. ** Robert Downey, Jr. has returned to reprise his role as genius and billionaire Tony Stark' / '''Iron Man'.' ** 'Mark Ruffalo' has returned to reprise his role as '''Dr. Bruce Banner' / The Hulk. ** Chris Evans has returned to reprise his role as Steve Rogers / Captain America. ** Chris Hemsworth has returned to reprise his role as Asgardian and God of Thunder, Thor Odinson. ** Scarlett Johansson was also cast to reprise her role as Agent Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow. ** Jeremy Renner returns as well to reprise his role as Clint Barton / Hawkeye. ** Cobie Smulders also returns to reprise her role as Agent Maria Hill. ** Samuel L. Jackson reprises his role again for the sixth time to portray Director Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.. * Additionally, three other main cast members were added to portray Marvel villain Ultron, and heroes' Scarlett Witch and Quicksilver. Namely, the cast members who are: ** James Spader as Ultron. ** Aaron-Taylor Johnson as Quicksilver, and ** Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlett Witch. ** Also Stan Lee is set to make a cameo appearance in the film. * Other previous updates include: ** Joss Whedon is set to direct the film once again. ** Ultron is set as the film's main antagonist. ** The official logo for the film has been released. ** The title for the film is The Avengers: Age of Ultron and is not based on the new Age of Ultron storyline in the comics. As of now, these are currently the only known updates available on the film. But more will come as the film progresses, and this news will be regularly updated when new updates come, so stay tuned for any news ones that may come our way! Thank you and stay tuned Iron Man Fans! Hail Storms Wrath 01:35, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Hai Storms Wrath ---- TO COMMENT ON THIS ARTICLE, CLICK THE LINK BELOW. N'EWS' B'LOG:' The Avengers: Age of Ultron Updates ---- C'APTAIN' A'MERICA:' T'HE' W'INTER' S'OLDIER' ---- The Official Trailer for the upcoming film, Captain America: The Winter Soldier has now been released, having been uploaded by MarvelUK early on last November into Youtube and now having a total of over 20 million views up to date. The fellow Avenger and legendary hero will hit the big-screen for the third time, after it hits theaters on March 14, 2014! Filming has finished and post-production is currently in progress. Find out more about the film by watching the trailer in the Featured Media Section in the home page. Marvel has also released two teaser posters for the film, and more will be released as the film nears it's release. Check out the two posters below! Photo(720).jpg| Photo(719).jpg| Also please take not that this News Article will be updated regularly, as more updates from the film comes in the future. So get ready and suit up, as Captain America hits theaters on early Summer of 2014 next year! Hail Storms Wrath, 08:53, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Hail Storms Wrath ---- TO COMMENT ON THIS ARTICLE, CLICK THE LINK BELOW. N'EWS' B'LOG:' Captain America: The Winter Soldier ---- J.A.R.V.I.S.: A''' '''SECOND S'CREEN' E'XPERIENCE' ---- J.A.R.V.I.S. has now arrived to help you in your daily life, through the new companion Application for Mobile Devices, called Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience! The application was released on September 10, 2013 and accompanied the release of the Iron Man 3 Blu-Ray Pack. It has only been made available through the U.S. Apple Store, and is a novelty application that has many features that helps the user get through the basic needs, as well as in the system of the Iron Man 3 Blu-Ray disc. There is also a hidden file available in the application that features an extended special look in the upcoming Marvel's The Avengers: Age of Ultron film. Watch the trailer below to find out more about the App! ---- ---- The Application's features are as listed below: * J.A.R.V.I.S. A.I.: This feature allows the user to receive messages from J.A.R.V.I.S., or speak to him using active voice commands through the Mic. available on the device used. * Integrated Clock & Weather System: Check time, local weather as well as set alarms through the integrated Clock mode. * Social Media Access: Initiate media delivered in messages, including video, audio, image, ringtone or website. * Ringtones: The user is able to download ringtones from the applicaction and install them directly to their Apple mobile device, especially in a phone. Many ringtones are available from J.A.R.V.I.S., and hundreds more will be available for use through upcoming updates. * Armor Gallery: This feature allows the user to view all 42 or Tony's unique Iron Man suits, either after unlocking them through scanning the AR codes in the Iron Man 3 Blu-Ray, or through giving J.A.R.V.I.S. the command "Roll Call", and instantly unlocking all the armors at once. **The gallery also features an additional "Ghost" secret file that contains the special extended sneak peek of the upcoming The Avengers: Age of Ultron film. * Blu-Ray Player Controller: When connected to the same network as the Blu-ray player, J.A.R.V.I.S. will function as the Blu-ray remote control, or the user can simply "say what you see" and the app will do the rest. So if you want J.A.R.V.I.S. to be on your iPhone or your iPad, download the application now in the U.S. Apple Store! And if you wish to have a full experience with the application, get the Iron Man 3 Blu-Ray to be able to use the controller features for your Blu-Ray Player. We hope you enjoy it, and your experience with J.A.R.V.I.S., as well as special thanks to Marvel for an amazing app! Hail Storms Wrath 09:52, December 7, 2013 (UTC)Hail Storms Wrath ---- TO COMMENT ON THIS ARTICLE, CLICK THE LINK BELOW. N'EWS' B'LOG:' J.A.R.V.I.S.: A Second Screen Experience Media Messages D'escription:' ---- The teaser trailer to the sequel of the Marvel crossover film, The Avengers is now out, and is entitled The Avengers: Age of Ultron! Having been announced by director Joss Whedon during the 2013 Comic-Con on July of this year, it is set for release on May 1, 2015 and all of the original cast from the first film is set to return! Most especially actor Robert Downey, Jr., who made a two-picture deal with Marvel and was the first one to sign up to reprise the role of his character, Tony Stark. Will The Avengers team up once again to face the powerful threat? Or will they fall into the hands of Ultron? Find out more by watching the trailer above, to uncover the secrets that hide in the upcoming film, The Avengers: Age of Ultron. ---- D'escription:' ---- The Trilogy film series for Iron Man is now complete! Get your own trilogy now and enjoy the awesomness of the Iron Man film series! It is a must have for all Iron Man Fans! Watch the trailer above created by Movie Clips® featuring various parts of the whole series, combined into one grand trailer for the whole trilogy series! We hope you enjoy the trailer, and don't forget to get your own trilogy Iron Man Fans! Special Thanks to '''Movie Clips®' for the Iron Man Trilogy Trailer.'' ---- D'escription:' ---- Last February, Marvel released a new Marvel One-Shot, and included it with the Home Media release of Thor: The Dark World. The Marvel One-Shot was entitled All Hail The King which features Ben Kingsley, reprising his role as Trevor Slattery. The short film focuses on Trevor's life after the events of Iron Man 3, who now resides in the Seagate prison after his arrest. Watch the clip above and enjoy to get a sneak peak of the short film! There are ther surprises that await you in the film, so we hope you will be able to watch the full version from the Thor: The Dark World DVD or Blu-Ray. ---- Old Polls Avengers: Age of Ultron Polls Civil War Polls Category:Iron Man Wiki